Smallville clarks twin sister
by susieqhoneybuns
Summary: lois hits a girl who is looks just like clark.losi got out of thecar and asked the girl if was alright.the girl said that her name is lindsay and she is looking for clark kent and the kent farm.losi said why the girl repiled and said that she is clarks tw


Smallville

Lois is on the way to pick up Chloe when she hit a girl that was out in the middle of the street looking for the Kents farm.The girl had been told that she is adopted but has a twin brother & that her parents name Jonthan & Mratha Kent her twin brother is Clark.Lois picks her up and put her in the car and takes her to see Martha and Clark.Clark comes in and says mom who is this the girl repiled my name is Lindsay Kent.Clark said that you look just like me.Lindsay said uh uh im ur twin sister.Clark took Lindsay to the Talon to meet Lana.Lana shook Lindsays hand and Lindsay knew that was her sister too.Clark gave his twin sister a notebook.Clark asked Lindsay what kind of powers do u have?Lindsay said first u can call me Lin and second i have the powers that u have speed,hear things,x-ray vision & i can fly just like u.Jerl-lie send me down here to look after mom and u and Lana.Clark said Lana how do u know about Lana?Lin said that i know that shes a witch

from the 1800 and i know bc i have permissions to about people but i know that she still likes you not Lex.Lana came over and showed lin a picture of jason teague.lin said no thats dean winchester.

lana said nope thats my jason teague.lin said r u sure bc it looks just like my dean winchester.clark came in and hey sis whats up?lin said not much do u mind if i go to the library?clark said sure.lex came in and said hi to lana and asked clark who was that clark said that is my twin sister her name is lindsay kent.she looks just like me to.lana didnt say anything about the picture but lin asked if she could borrow that and she will return it to you.

dean and sam were in colorado looking at a story from a bed & breakfast.lin called dean and asked if he has been over here?dean were baby?lin said smallville,kansas dating lana lang?dean sorry dont know her.why?lin said that she has a pic of you.i found my twin brother too hes here with me.lin told dean that she will call him back later.dean got a weird felling that someone is after lin.clark got the same felling too and too lin.clark said sis come with me please.clark speed up to the farm.lin said hi clark how r u?clark said please come with me please.clark didnt speed and lins favorite singer is nick lacey.the only person that knew that was clark.by the time that lin got to smallville lana is dating lex.lin came to the manson to meet lex.lin was weezing a bit and lex knew that she has asthma.lex said that must be hard for u with that change of weather thing?lin said uh uh.

clark knew that lin has asthma and so did martha.clark looked everyehere for lin but couldnt find her.he went to the talon but nothing then he went home but nothing then he went to the manson but nothing lex said that she was just here.when clark went to the talon they took lana with them,they had lin and lana together.the guye were after lin and lana bc of there powers to and break into the

smallville bank by using there powers lin said that she doesnt know these guys.dean told sam that he has a weird feeling that lin is being kiddnaped along with lana.sam touched deans hand and told dean that hes right lets go to smallville and get clark now pack.lana asked lin if she knew her?lin said no but the my files said that iam clarks twin sister but u r my sister too.ill show u the files when we get out of here.lin said that she felt someone coming after her and lana to save them.lana said who lin looked behind them and clark was picking up the vechile so they can let the girls out.

lins cell phone ranged and it.it is dean winchster nd he told lin that him and sam r coming to smallville to save u.clark said thats my job and who r u anyway?lin said but first could ya help us

first then i will introduce u together but first get us out of here.lana please clark help us.clark said i am but who r these guys first?lin said that she doesnt know who they r.i guess that they r using

us for our powers get us out of here.dean blow the door up.dean blew the door up and then lin and lana came out.lin went to hug dean.dean said r u going to come back with us were its save for you?

lin said sorry but i want to get know my brother and sister a bit.i go back when i know that i can

handle it all by myself.i love you dean buti also loveclark and lana to.i also want to meet my father too.until i do then i will orbed to the hotel where u r and be with u and sam.

clark this is dean and sam winchester.lana this is the guy that i told u about that looks like ur jason teague.lana said just looks like him too.lin said that she loves dean but this is dean winchester. i

hope that you will get to know him better.thanks lana said but i got lex right now.lin said thats not all that u have bc here he comes.clarks came over ot his sister and said what did you mean by that?lin said that if u dont get lana now that she is going to marry lex in the future and have tow kids by him but shes going to die but u can save her clark.i got this necklace from my grams and she said that who ever wears it lives awhole lot longer.clark said that he couldnt take that from lin.dean said that was the one that he gave lin.lin said nah this is the one that u gave me that was the one that i got at the mall today with lois.i still got the one that you gave me dean and i will never giver that to anyone.dean said lin ur funny.lin said thanks i also have the ring that u gave me too.it is still one my finger.i love u dean but i got to stay here with my family and see what more i could find out and protect clark.u can call me dean and tell me where u and sam r.there is a spell on ur e-mail address

where u can kill meg.theres also some more of those bullets to that si found from my bag.theres also and extra gun too.u can call me when u need to and if will orb there.i promise.


End file.
